nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
NZP Survival/Issue 2
There was nothing left but memories of the house now. Both Phineas and Josephine Myers lay dead, killed by Jim Murphy. Tears shed from Douglas' eyes at an increasingly fast rate as he held his mother's corpse, stroking her dull red hair. Chris pushed Jim off of Phineas, and shot his father in the head. "What are you doing?" Douglas shouted. "He was going to come back, just like Jim," Chris answered shaking, "And so will mom." "No, you don't have to do that, Chris. Maybe she won't turn," Douglas said clutching his mother, "I see why you're doing this, you've been talking to Shaun, haven't you?" "He's got nothing to do with this, it's a known fact that Zombie bites turn, even the news lady said aswell!" Chris answered pointing the pistol at Josephine's limp head. Josephine's eyes slowly flickered open, now white and vacant. The sadness was gone, there was nothing left of the woman she was. Her head moved towards Douglas' hands. Chris pulled the trigger, and Josephine died permanatley. Digging the hole outside was more traumatising than upsetting. It took Douglas and Chris an hour to dig a deep enough hole. Chris brought Josephine's body outside and lowered her into the hole. After a few tiery farewells, Douglas covered her with the dirt and mud. Chris went into the Kitchen, and took the match set from the drawer. He then grabbed the spare petrol can and poured it on Phineas' corpse outside. Lighting the match, Chris said goodbye to his father as the corpse burnt. "We have to warn the others," Chris said. "For all we know, the Zombies are there now," Douglas replied. "Would you rather find others, or stay here sipping blood splattered beer until you kill yourself?" Chris sternly stated. "How are we going to tell him?" Douglas asked. "Tell who what?" "Shaun that Jim is dead." "I don't know, we don't even know if he's alive." "We have to check, what is the most secure building in the town?" "The park is secure, the gate is locked all night and there's no way to climb over. They probably went there and set up a few tents." "Are you sure, how would they get in?" "Break down the front door with a crowbar, perhaps?" "I guess. Well, just give me a minute, I need to do something." "Sure, but don't take too long." Douglas ran up the stairs, which each had their own individual creaking noise. He remembered it well, the first door on the left; his childhood bedroom. It had two beds in it, for Chris and himself. As Josephine wasn't allowed to find work, the family never had much money so it was only ever a two bedroom house. Douglas lowered himself to the floor, and looked underneath his bed. It was there, his old bag of guns. Rather than going on holiday or saving up, Phineas bought guns to make himself feel powerful. The bag was dusty and Douglas punched it a couple of times to spread it. When he returned to the open doorway, Chris questioned the reason he had a bag of guns, to which he replied that he would explain later. Chris closed the door behind them, leaving behind their former lives. The world was now open and run by the Undead hordes.